jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
Jack Ryan Wiki:Task List
This is a list of some of the larger tasks that the Tom Clancy Wiki could use help with. If there's a something on this list that you or someone else finished already, please leave a message on the discussion page referencing your work. Minor Tasks *'Add extra categories' to the articles in Category:Battalion. These are under Category:Battalion, however each one should also be under a specific battalion. A helpful list that shows what categories should be under battalion can be found HERE. After placing the new category, please go to the newly created category page which will be listed in red at the very bottom of the page and place a Category:Battalion on that page with a very brief line of text explaining what the battalion is (e.g. These are the Assault Battalions that can be seen in the Tom Clancy universe.). *'Update infobox templates' that are located on every page. Here on the Tom Clancy Wiki we have changed our infobox templates a few times now and not all of the articles are up to date, they might not even be showing all the information that has been placed on the template due to lack of communication between the current template and the new version. The easiest way to check to see if the templates are outdated (or if your working on a group of them), is to keep our Infobox Templates page open in a separate tab or window and switch between the two windows. This makes it a little easier when switching between different infoboxes. This isn't a task that has any specific articles that need updating, but if one were to come across one of these articles, it would be appreciated if the article would be updated. Just simply copy the newer version of the template, paste it to the article under the current infobox, copy any material from the old version over to the new one and delete the old version. *'Find a new .png image' for the header template on this task list project page. *'Keep an eye on the special pages' such as the and . Major Tasks *'Upload images' or screenshots for the Character, Game, Novel and Film articles. **''Remember'' to place these images under the correct category and label them with the correct licencing. If you are not sure of the exact licence of the image then place a template on the image. If you are unsure which category to place the image under, see Category:Images for a list of the already created categories. *'Research' the same subjects above and add information to articles. It's alright to get this information from other some other websites with free license's but at the bottom of the page create a "Sources" section and list your respective sources with a link to the page in that section. *'Create/Find Maps' of floor layouts of the different levels that are within the Tom Clancy universe. If actual Ubisoft/Tom Clancy released maps can be found, that would be the best for the articles, however, fan created maps and screenshots of menu maps would also work. *'Add weapon information' on the pages that need it. We currently have quite a few weapon articles that are maxed out on real world information but lack any information relating them to the video games that they're used in. For games like Rainbow Six we need the firearms accuracy, range and damage info, as well has how to acquire the said weapon. If the weapon is in multiple games, any information given from each game should be placed in separate sections on the article. *'Change main section headers' on the older battalion pages from "Battalion Profile" to "Overview". Minor Admin Tasks *'Update' the help pages, as well as the sub-pages it features. *'Update' the Project: Templates page. Major Admin Tasks *'Fix/Update' administrator links and articles. *'Change main links' from category pages to articles.